Choices
by Pyx
Summary: AU-Sirius Black never went after Peter Pettigrew instead he chose to walk into the Potter's house that night. His decision will change the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary- Sirius Black never went after Peter Pettigrew instead he walked into the Potter's house that night. Seeing the bodies of his best friends, Sirius knew what happened. Upon finding Harry alive, Sirius makes the decision that will change the Wizarding World.

Blanket Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter-verse, wish I did…. But I don't.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue <span>**

The last living Black stood there, shocked. At his feet laid the body of his best friend, James Potter. Stepping over the corpse, a tear escaping as he tried not to breakdown, Sirius continued along the hallway. The door he came to, belonging to the source of why this had all happened, was blasted off its hinges and leaned haphazardly against the wall. Sirius stepped over the threshold, bloodshot eyes taking in the part of the room immediately in front of him.

In the corner the body of a Death Eater laid crumpled in a heap with burn marks and holes decorating the wall around him. The window near the Death Eater was just a gaping hole in the wall. Sirius turned and looked at the other half of the room, dreading what he would see.

His heart broke at what he saw. The body of Lily Potter lay slumped against a crib. Trying not to stumble on the debris that littered the floor Sirius crossed the room to the crib.

Gently taking hold of the lifeless form, Sirius laid Lily on the floor, closing her eyes as he did. Sirius took a shaky breath as he turned back to the crib, fearing what he would find inside.

Peeking over the railing, Sirius's eyes widened in shock; lying there, peacefully unaware of what was going on, was the child of two of his best friends, Harry Potter.

Bloodshot eyes narrowed in concentration as Sirius reached for his wand and muttered a quick counter-charm for illusions.

Nothing happened.

He tried again with the same results.

A tear slipped down Sirius's cheek as he slowly reached into the crib to pick up Harry, afraid that this was just a dream his mind had cooked up. As he moved the blanket covering Harry, Sirius noticed blood stains on the blanket. Heart clenching in terror, Sirius ripped the blanket off Harry, exposing a slowly bleeding wound on his right shoulder.

Scooping up the child with care for the wound, Sirius felt for a pulse. Sighing as the gentle 'bump, bump, bump' pressed against his fingers, Sirius finally let his fears concerning the boy dissipate.

Cradling the young child to his chest, Sirius tried not to think about what he was doing.

A small 'pop' later Sirius Black and Harry Potter were no longer there.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping to get some feedback for this, I know it's short but it's just the beginning and this WON'T be a soul-bond fic. I like them but they tend to all run in the same circle and I don't think I have the writing prowess to not fall into the same storylines already out there.<p>

This may turn into an M rating not sure yet I've only gotten half-way through planning the first year and an idea for the second.

I'm going to say this right now- I AM NOT A FAST UPDATER. I'm not even a relatively normal updater.

I work full-time, I'm applying to West Point, and trying to get into some college classes to refresh the basics… So my life is a little crazy right now and I only truly write for fun or as a stress-reliever when my lovely anti-depressants don't work.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- see first chapter

Italics = thoughts

* * *

><p>The world winked into being as Sirius shook off the slight disorientation caused by apparating .<p>

Harry, now awake, squirmed and started to cry his protest of apparating. Sirius attempted to soothe the distraught child as he glanced around the alley he had landed in.

No one was out, though Harry's bawling echoed up and down the alley.

Sirius set off, his long fluid strides calming Harry down. Before he entered the main street, Sirius peeked around the corner checking the visible parts of the village of Hogsmeade. _'This place hasn't changed at all since I was here last.'_

Looking up towards the roofs, ignoring the slowly setting sun, Sirius gazed at his destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heading down the street at a quick stride, Sirius reached the edge of the village in minutes. Stealing a quick glance at Harry to make sure he was okay, Sirius couldn't help but smile; Harry was fast asleep with his head buried in Sirius's chest. Refocused on his goal, Sirius set out on the well worn path to Hogwarts.

Arriving at the entrance, Sirius hesitated, unsure if this was the right decision. His mind was made up for him however as Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, stepped through the now cracked doors out on to the grounds.

Spotting Sirius, Dumbledore changed his destination and headed for Sirius. As he walked closer Albus noticed a small swathed bundle in Sirius's arms.

Knowing he had been spotted, Sirius started for Dumbledore.

Meeting halfway, Albus stared intently at the bundle, his curiosity peaked.

Sirius spoke, "Professor-" he stopped suddenly, trying to stop the sudden overwhelming urge to cry that was consuming him as he finally came to terms with the reality of the loss of two of his best friends.

Dumbledore placed an aged hand on Sirius's shoulder, offering his comfort and support.

A sob escaped Sirius as he sank to his knees, cradling Harry close to him. Dumbledore knelt down next to him, though Sirius missed the knowing look that passed through his eyes.

"J-James and L-Lily are, are-" he couldn't finish as more sobs wracked his body.

Dumbledore, speaking as soothingly as he could, asked, "Sirius, what happened?"

Tears slowly leaked down Sirius's face, "They're g-gone… V-Voldemort…"

Albus's breath hitched.

Sirius continued, "I-I went to go v-visit them… to check up on them. T-The door was blasted open, the house was destroyed… it looked like a war had been fought inside. J-James was-" Sirius stopped as another sob wracked his body, "i-in the hallway. L-Lily was… she was… against the crib… and little Harry…" Sirius looked down at the bundle in his arms, a soft smile stealing briefly over his lips, even as tears continued to leak from his eyes, before he continued with his grim tale, "was fast sleep in his crib…"

He chose not to mention to Dumbledore the peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar on his right shoulder.

Albus looked at the small child nestled in Sirius's arms, thinking. _'Sirius didn't mention a mark, but it's possible he just hasn't seen one…'_

Dumbledore sighed. "He must go into hiding."

Albus hadn't expected Sirius's reaction.

Sirius's head snapped up and his angry refusal echoed over the empty grounds. "NO!"

Trying to reason with the enraged Black, Dumbledore spoke softly but with the authority born with years of dealing with hard-headed students. "He must, Sirius, there is no other choice."

Forcing back a snarl reminiscent of his Animagus form, Sirius glared at Albus.

"There is _always_ a choice. You just have to find it!" His rage was apparent.

Standing and sighing again, Dumbledore ignored Sirius, thinking about the predicament he was now in due to Sirius refusing.

"He would be safest with blood relatives, I would be able to invoke an ancient magic that would protect him. Lily has a muggle sister he can be placed with until he is of age." He suggested, hoping to appease Sirius.

Sirius jumped to his feet outraged at the suggestion Dumbledore had brought forth. "You can't be serious? Are you daft? Lily's muggle sister hates magic; they would abuse the poor boy!"

Albus's eyes narrowed at the insinuation Sirius had unintentionally suggested. "I am not daft, boy; I'm merely thinking of his future. He is, most likely, a target to Death Eaters through-out Britain. The safest place for him to be to escape that kind of hunt is to place him in the home a willing blood-relative and invoke a blood ward. After explaining the situation to them there should be no problem."

Sirius stood there in disbelief. _'He's supposed to be the greatest wizard of our time! How can he even think to believe that? That's pure and utter bullshit!'_

Livid, Sirius was unable to keep the anger from his voice. "As Harry Potter's legal guardian and Godfather, I will not allow you to dictate his life. As a _blood relative_, I will _not_ allow you to place him the home of muggles." Magic flared up around Sirius as he finished his declaration.

Dumbledore raised a hand to shield his eyes as the magic flared even brighter, a frown crossing his countenance. 'It would seem that Sirius's devotion to his godson makes up for the lack of blood ties between the two… This is not what I had planned…'

As the magic receded, Harry awoke for the second time, again protesting what ever magic that had just abruptly settled into his skin.

Ignoring the slight tingle to his own skin, Sirius tried usuccessfully to soothe the crying toddler. Giving up on the methods he had used before Sirius tried gently bouncing Harry.

Blinking rather owlishly, with tears still slowly making trails down his face, Harry focused long enough on the movement to stop crying. Chuckling at the strange look, Sirius readjusted Harry, before looking at Dumbledore.

"What just happened?"

Pondering how to answer that, Albus took his first real look at the last Potter.

Tousled short black hair, reminiscent of his now deceased father, topped his head. A pudgy face, currently marred by a frown, held a pair of liquid honey eyes_. 'I wonder if his eyes will lighten up any more?'_ Two small pudgy fists crossed over his stomach, while his right side was tucked against Sirius preventing a thorough look over.

Having stalled long enough, Dumbledore inhaled before launching into his explanation.

"It would appear that through your devotion to your godson and with the small blood ties that the two of you share, you have established a blood ward. The same thing I would have done if he had been placed into his relatives' home."

Sirius blinked as his brain processed the information. Sirius gazed at Harry, the last link to his best friend. "So he's safe?"

Dumbledore latched onto his last hope. "For now, yes I believe so. However, I still think you should reconsider placing him with his relatives. I have no knowledge as to how long the magic you've just unknowingly preformed will last. With his relatives it would renew every year until he is of age."

Sirius's teeth clenched as Albus spoke. "He will not be living with his muggle relatives; that's final." Sirius's voice was soft, without any anger.

Dumbledore realized he had pushed him too far and conceded. "Of course, Sirius."

The clanging of alarms echoed over the grounds from the castle. Sirius, confused, glanced at Dumbledore as he strode back towards Hogwarts. His Animgus enhanced hearing was able to pick up only a few words as he left. Longbottoms and attacked.

Sirius turned away, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was wrong, as he headed back to Hogsmeade and the apparition point. Intent on getting as far away from Britain as possible.

* * *

><p>Well looks like I lied... ehehe...<p>

The updating comment from last chapter still stands.

Yesterday was pretty crazy, found out that a friend of mine was on lock down on an AF base because of a possible active shooter situation. Turns out it was false but after Ft. Hood it's better to be safe than sorry.

So here's the first actual chapter. Lots of stuff happened and yes I know Harry's eyes are green, I changed it.

The next chapter starts a little before the start of the school year and with a few more changes.

As for the anonymous review from Nymphadora: I agree with you on that. And that is one of my worst pet peeves... I've stopped reading more stories because of grammar and miss spellings no matter how good I think the plot line is. Thanks for the review!

For everyone who Reviewed, Alerted, and Favorited the story, THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hey all! I hate doing Authoress Notes at the top, but I'm making an exception just this once (hopefully...) So I'm definitely going to be writing from the other characters' perspectives, mostly so you get to see the story from other angles, not _j__ust _from Harry's. Also, you'll notice when you start to read this that I skipped a **HUGE** portion of stuff that happens in Canon before they actually go to Hogwarts... I have a reason for that! I swear! I decided since it was mostly irrelevant, except for some very small parts, I wasn't going to write a whole chapter on it, instead those will become a whole new story with lots of little random stories from this HP-verse, which will be about anything: The characters' pasts, memories, etc.! So look for that, it will, **hopefully**, be up soon? Some of it's written, some of it's still sitting in my head changing around trying to be perfected.

Oh... and I hope I don't have to say this but just in case... THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! So Canon has been thrown out the window :) . So if something is non-canon please, for your sake and my, currently, hair-trigger temper, do not comment about it being non-canon... I will more than likely be a Bitch about it... especially since I have now adequately warned you.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 of Choices.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy glared out the window of the compartment he shared with two boys who were sons of his father's friends. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle weren't much better than squibs in Draco's opinion.<p>

Draco's glare moved from the window to the two boys, '_Dimwits… the both of them.'_ Draco huffed and as he was turning back to the window he caught sight of a tousled black haired head of a boy about his age, striding down the corridor of the Express.

'_Strange… He's clearly not a Mudblood or he'd be wandering in amazement but he's not of a wizarding family I recognize either… Hmmm, who would have believed that those lessons in Family Lineage would be used?' _Draco's train of thought trailed off as he made a quick decision.

His ire with his father momentarily forgotten, Draco rose from his seat, opened the sliding door to the compartment and strode down the hall after the unknown wizard-in-training ignoring the confused questions from his forced companions.

...

Finding his quarry was harder than Draco had anticipated. Having only seen the boy's hair and the color of his skin Draco was forced to check every compartment after his own.

'_Ridiculous!' _Draco growled to himself. He was nearing the end of the train, there were only three compartments left to check.

Looking through the window of the first of the last three doors, Draco saw two girls –who were at least second years from their robes– chatting animatedly over a copy of what looked to be _Witches Weekly_, the sole enchanted wizarding magazine made exclusively for witches.

Shaking his head, Draco moved on to the next door. The first thing his eyes landed on was two heads of the tell-tale red hair of one particular wizarding family.

'_Weasley…'_

His eyes moved on to the next occupant, a brown, bushy haired girl whose face was hidden behind the large tome she was reading almost religiously. The last person caused Draco to stiffen slightly, he knew this particular boy rather well. After all, his father had pressured him into an acquaintance with the wizarding worlds' savior, the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom.

Moving on to the last door quickly to avoid a possible conversation with Neville, Draco looked through the last door-window and finally found who he was looking for.

'_Bloody bloke had to choose the last compartment, didn't he?'_

Draco watched for a minute as the unknown boy pulled a small cloth ball from a pocket on him muggle style trousers and enchanted it to move about, much like a snitch during a Quidditch match.

Confused at the oddity, Draco went to slide open the door when he saw a small golden colored kitten spring forth from behind the boy intent upon capturing the moving ball.

The slight squeak of the door caused the boy's head to snap towards the door, the grip on his wand tightening until his knuckles whitened.

Draco made a crack wide enough for him to slip through and closed the door behind him. Draco and the strange boy looked each other over.

Short, tousled black hair –that looked as though hands ran through it constantly– topped the unknown boys' head. Piercing emerald green eyes gazed at Draco warily from behind a pair of black, round wire frame glasses. His face was lean, no childhood baby fat present. A confused frown graced his features as he looked at Draco. Draco judged him to be about five foot four or so, for he looked shorter than Draco's modest five foot five. The boy, while not overly muscular, was toned, if the way his plain white shirt fit was any indication.

The boy relaxed slightly as Draco made no movement other than to blink.

"Uh, hi?" The emerald-eyed boy's soft spoken voice asked in an obvious American accent.

'_Well that explains why I don't recognize him.'_

"I saw you walk by my compartment."Draco said trying to explain to the stranger. "I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco stuck out his hand. The boy's eyes flicked to the outstretched hand, suspicion shining clearly in his eyes.

Standing, the boy took Draco's proffered hand and gave a quick jerk before dropping it. "I just returned here from America. I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Draco blinked and his brow furrowed. "Harry Potter is dead."

While not intended as a snide comment, that was how Draco made it sound, especially with the patented Malfoy superiority sneer.

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Yes. I seem to hear that quite often lately, but last time I checked I wasn't transparent or floating."

Harry sat back down. The kitten, which had stopped playing with its enchanted toy when Draco had walked in, jumped in Harry's lap.

"Well Harry Potter, I wish to extend an invitation to be friends. You'll need them, and as a Pureblood in high standing I can point you in the right direction." Draco stated with a smirk.

Harry gave Draco a polite smile. "Thank you, Draco. But I would like to make friends without being influenced." Harry's voice was polite, if still soft spoken, when he turned Draco's offer down.

Draco's eyes flashed in anger, unused to being refused. Suppressing it as best he could, Draco replied. "Of course, Potter. The offer still stands, however."

Harry nodded that he understood and Draco went to take his leave, headed back to the compartment he shared with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco scowled. _'Dimwits…' _

Harry spoke up before he had the chance to open the door. "Though you might want to consider new friends of your own, betrayal has a distinct smell for each person and you reek of other peoples."

Draco froze as he took in Harry's words, before opening and slamming the door closed.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled from the Side-Along Apparition as Sirius released him, clutching his black shoulder bag.<p>

"Don't worry Harry; you'll get the hang of landing… eventually!" Sirius laughed out; his smug grin just made Harry roll his eyes and shake his head.

Harry took in his surroundings. A solid brick wall stretched for as far as he could see. A red headed couple stood a few feet away to his right, waving at something behind Harry.

Harry turned to look back at Sirius. "Where's this tra-" The rest of the question died on Harry's lips as he gazed at the Hogwarts Express in all its scarlet and black glory.

"Bloody hell…" Harry uttered, awe coloring his voice. Sirius's hearty chuckle barely registered in the back of Harry's mind.

The shrill blare of the whistle –signaling the last chance to board– set the two males in motion. Sirius pulled out Harry's shrunken trunk and handed it to him and, with a slight shove, sent Harry stumbling in the direction of the train.

"Wha– Sirius?" The slightly panicked thirteen year-old queried.

"Don't worry Prongling, we'll talk tonight." The whistle sounded again and the screech of metal on metal echoed over the platform. Sirius gave Harry another shove, albeit this time harder.

Harry sprinted the short distance, while trying not to jostle the shoulder bag too much, to the beginning of the train and the entrance there. Harry grasped the bar next to the door, pulling himself up and onto the train as the wheels started to turn.

Harry's last glimpse of Sirius was of the jaunty wave he gave and the roguish grin he had stretching across his face.

Harry sighed as he officially boarded the train a whirlwind of emotions swirling together. The two strongest though, were irritation and apprehension. The irritation was over Sirius's abrupt dismissal, even if it had been expected and wasn't intended to be malicious (after all Sirius was a big softy whenever it came to Harry having to do something on his own). And apprehension over what would happen this school year.

Harry sighed and started walking down the corridor, glancing into compartments as he passed, looking for an empty one. Wiggling from the bag hanging off his shoulder hastened his step.

Harry glanced into one of the compartments mid-train and saw three boys, all three soon to be first years from the all black robes they were wearing. Two were large, over-weight, but slightly muscular boys; one had dark brown hair while the other's was black. The last boy was blonde with his hair slicked back and was glaring out the window.

More wiggling and Harry set off once again. Passing from car to car Harry finally found an empty compartment in the very last car, in the very last compartment. Setting down the shoulder bag and opening it, Harry removed the shrunken trunk from the pocket he had tucked it into before running to the train. Running his finger over the seal that would enlarge it, Harry heaved it up and over his head on to the over head luggage rack before sitting down.

Nike jumped into his lap, golden eyes glaring into his own glamour-greened ones. Harry looked down at her with an eyebrow raised and Nike head-butted him, before purring and rubbing her face against his. Harry chuckled at the kitten as he moved her to sit on the seat beside him so he could reach into the pocket of his jeans. _'Trousers.'_ His mind corrected him.

Shaking his head at the little British voice in his head, Harry pulled out Nike's favorite toy ball, and using a first year spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_ –that Sirius had already taught him– Harry enchanted the ball and started moving it about the room, trying to confuse Nike.

The creak of the door distracted Harry long enough for Nike to jump and latch onto the ball.

Harry's grip on his wand tightened unconsciously as the boy he had seen earlier slipped through the crack he had made.

'_Well at least he didn't just slide the door all the way open… still could have knocked though.'_ Harry thought to himself sardonically.

Harry relaxed slightly as the blonde just stared at him, sizing him up.

Harry looked over the boy who had interrupted his solitude.

The boy was about five and a half feet tall. He had chin length platinum blonde hair, slicked back away from his face. His eyebrows were drawn together as calculating grey eyes took in Harry's own profile. He was pale, but not unhealthily so. A frown marred his lips and gave his narrow, pointed face an irritated expression. The basic first year school robes and uniform adorned the boy's thin frame ending Harry's inspection.

'_Might as well find out what he wants, I suppose.' _Harry mused.

"Uh… Hi?" Harry spoke, his confusion evident.

"I saw you walk by my compartment. I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy, Draco, said introducing himself and stuck out his hand.

'_He does a smashing James Bond impression, that's for sure.'_ Harry thought, eyeing the proffered hand warily.

Harry stood and gave the hand a brief jerk before dropping it.

"I just returned here from America." Harry responded knowing that he did indeed have a very American accent. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Draco blinked and, with his brow creased and a sneer adoring his face, spoke. "Harry Potter is dead."

The sneer Draco said it with made Harry's eyes narrow momentarily, as Harry tried to figure out if the comment had been intended as a snide remark or not.

"Yes." Harry drawled. "I seem to be getting that a lot lately. But the last time I checked I was neither transparent nor floating." Harry tried to intone as much sarcasm as possible into his comment.

He sat back down and Nike jumped into his lap, purring.

Draco spoke again. "Well Harry Potter, I want to extend an invitation to be friends. You will need them, and I, as a Pureblood, can make sure you have the right ones."

Harry tried not to growl at the boy for trying to tell him what to do. He wasn't Harry's Alpha after all.

"Thank you Draco, but I would rather make friends without being influenced." Harry tried to politely decline the request.

Harry watched as Draco's grey eyes flashed in anger. He tried not to smirk. "Of course Potter. The invitation still stands, though."

Harry nodded as Draco turned to leave. "Though you might want to consider finding new friends of your own, betrayal has a distinct smell for each person and you reek of other peoples."

Draco froze with his hand on the door as he took in Harry's words, before opening and slamming the door closed.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced out the window as the setting sun lit up Nike's golden fur, throwing glittering light across the compartment. Harry glanced at the watch on his wrist. <em>'Well I guess I should change… I can't very well show up in muggle clothing.'<em>

Harry moved Nike to the seat and stood up to rummage through his trunk for a robe and uniform.

Finding the required items, he changed into the standard white button-up shirt and charcoal gray trousers. Harry stared at the charcoal gray jumper in his hands, wondering what house colors would adorn the sleeves and hem where a small black strip currently resided. Pulling it on he grabbed the standard robe and shrugged that on over his uniform before fastening it closed.

A knock on the compartment door forced Harry to scoop up Nike as he spoke. "Enter."

A be-speckled, red-headed teenager poked his head in. "I'm Percy Weasley, fifth year Gryiffindor Prefect." The red head, Percy, blinked at the already dressed Harry. "Ah, good you've changed. Well then all that leaves me is to inform you that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in less than an hour, be ready when the train stops to disembark, though do leave your trunk on the train. They will be removed by house-elves and placed in the dorm of the House you are sorted into."

Harry tried to process the flood of words as Percy said his fair-well and left, sliding the door closed behind him.

Harry looked down at the kitten in his hands, eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't suppose you understood any of that?"

Harry would have sworn Nike had just raised an eyebrow, if she had one, as she stared at him. "Err, right…" Harry mumbled.

What felt like moments later, though in actuality it had been over forty-five minutes, the blaring of the train whistle followed by the screech of metal on metal, informed Harry of the impending arrival at the station.

Gently placing Nike back in her carry case with a toy to keep her company, he placed her up in the rack next to his trunk and used a quick spell to deter any malicious intent on his belongings.

Satisfied, Harry waited until he heard the sound of other students filling the corridor before leaving his compartment.

Harry followed the mob of returning students and first years off the train wondering where to go, that was until he heard a familiar gruff voice bellow out, "Firs' Years ta me! This way Firs' Years!"

Turning his head until he found him, with a small grin stretching across his face, Harry looked on as a _huge_ man easily towered at least eight feet over the tallest first year gathered around him as he called all the new students to him, a good distance away from the train station and standing on what appeared to be a dock.

'_He sure hasn't changed in the month and a half since I saw him. Still has that mass he calls hair and a beard and that gigantic brown coat that covers absolutely everything.'_ Harry mused to himself

With the last of the daylight fading Harry was the last to gather around the bearded, almost giant and ended up standing next to a set of red heads, who were arguing about Quidditch.

'_What is Quid-twitch?' _

" 'Arry! Good ta see ye!" The over excited man shouted as he spotted Harry.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid." Harry replied, the grin still on his face.

"Right then, Firs' Years. Now ta get to Hogwarts we're gonna be takin' these boats here." Hagrid raised a large, meaty arm and motioned behind him, a couple of the closer first years shifted to look around the man's' hefty bulk to see the boats.

"Uh… those don't look all that safe, Sir." A dark haired girl spoke up, addressing her concern.

Hargid chuckled though it sounded more like a bellow. "Don' worry; Professor Dumbledore checks tha magic in tha boats every year 'fore the Firs' Years board."

The girl nodded, seemingly appeased. "Now," Hagrid continued "three of ya ta a boat an two of ya in my boat wit' me." That announcement had a couple of first years paling at the thought of the small boat's ability of bearing Hagrid's massive frame.

Hagrid boarded his boat and waited as the first years milled on the dock. "Well, 'urry up! The Sorting isn't gonna wait on ya!" Scrambling resulted from Hagrid's declaration as the first years tried to avoid having to join Hagrid.

Harry waited out the free-for-all between the first years. Watching, slightly amused, he realized he would end up riding with Hagrid.

Joining the large man in his boat, Harry turned as the last first year joined Hagrid and him. A slip of a red-headed girl smiled at Hagrid as she sat next to Harry.

Hagrid smiled back as he turned around in his seat and raised his arm, before dropping it, and the boats lurched into motion, theirs out in front. The jerk sent many of the first years grabbing for the sides as hand holds, Harry and his companion included.

Hagrid turned back around and addressed Harry. "So "Arry was tha rest of yer break enjoyable? That young kitten of yer's not givin' ya too much trouble I hope?" Hagrid grinned at the last part.

Harry gave a small laugh, "I did, Hagrid, very much," Harry's answer was soft-spoken, "Muggle England was just as interesting as its Magical counterpart."

A small gasp from his right redirected Harry's attention. "Oh, sorry, I've totally forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter. I just returned from America." Harry stuck out his hand. "And I promise I'm not a ghost, a vampire or an inferi as the masses have been guessing." Harry was unable to hide the sarcasm in his last statement.

The slightly awed expression on the girl's face morphed into one of mirth as she tried valiantly to suppress her giggles, with little success.

Harry grinned and chuckled, despite himself, along with the girl.

She grasped his hand and gave a firm, if quick, shake before introducing herself. "Ginevra, Ginny, Weasley. And it would be quite a shame if you were either dead or part of the undead as I'm sure the world would just hate to miss out on your charming personality." Her voice was infused with laughter, and sarcasm, making Harry grin even more than her retort had.

"Smashing, I'm glad someone agrees…" Harry joked, adopting a very bad posh accent. Ginny just rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

'Well if it isn't another Weasley! Might ya be part of tha second set of twins?" Hagrid's jovial voice questioned.

A slight flush crossed Ginny's face as she nodded yes. Hagrid's booming laugh rocked the boat slightly and startled some of the other students in the other boats.

Before Harry could ask a question fearful gasps erupted from some of the boats behind them.

Harry half turned in his seat to see what the commotion was as Hagrid tried to reassure the frightened first years.

A large suction-cupped tentacle had risen up out of the water near the middle of the procession.

"Is that a squid?" Harry's awed, though quiet, question was answered by Hagrid as he stood up and addressed all the first years.

"Its jus' the Giant Squid now, he's jus' makin' his usual appearance for tha' new Firs' Years." Hagrid smiled. "An if ye want ye can even touch 'im if ye'd like!" The exuberance was drowned out as some of the girls squealed in terror at the thought.

Harry turned back around as his female companion tried to stifle her laughter.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what was funny.

"Sorry, it's just-", Ginny stopped to cover a snort, "if that bothers them, they really aren't going to like some of the classes here…" She chuckled.

Harry stared at her confused then shrugged his shoulders. _'Must be a girl thing...'_ He went to reply as the boats turned around a jutting rock outcropping. His jaw dropped as his eyes glanced and darted right back to the image in front of him.

Gasps echoed over the lake as all the first years saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time.

Perched on a cliff overlooking the lake and grounds below, the castle reared into the cloudy night sky. Lights sparkled through lit windows and flickered off stone. Impossibly high towers jutted up, vying for space in the sky. Covered bridges and stairs connected the school to the other parts of the castle.

Clouds covered the full moon for a brief moment, making the only light that of what was reflected off of the castle, giving it that truly magical air. Shocked whispering broke out among the boats as everyone tried to put their awe into words as the boats sailed into the castle's harbor. The students unloaded, some gracefully and others not so much. And for one boy a small swim before he reached the dock.

Hagrid pulled the boy from the lake, set him up right on the dock, and addressed the students. "Welcome ta Hogwarts! Follow me and we'll get ye to the castle."

Several flights of stairs later, the out of breathe first years stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall- where Hagrid had left them- waiting for something but unsure, what, exactly they were waiting for.

Clacking steps from above them made all of them turn to look; an elderly witch descended the staircase, a roll of parchment in her hand. Her velvet green robes swayed slightly as she walked. Her hat was cocked to the side with an eagle feather quill sticking out of it. Her hair was pulled back in what appeared to be a very strict bun. A frown marred her slightly wrinkled face as she stood in front of the nervous first year students.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome to Hogwarts for your first year." McGonagall stopped to survey the new students. "Before you can begin, you must be sorted into one of four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Each House is awarded points for good deeds and excellent performance in class, however, if you choose to break school rules or perform unsatisfactorily in class points will be taken away."

Harry looked on; barely paying attention to what the professor was now saying, something about the sorting process, he was more interested in the smells surrounding him. The witch speaking smelled pleasantly of pride and joy for those standing before her. _'I guess she only looks like she would eat us for breakfast if we misbehave…'_ Harry mused to himself.

Fear was the most prevalent smell wafting from those around him. He could relate. Harry was more intrigued though by the smug satisfaction coming from one Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced in the blonds' direction only to see two overweight boys bent at the waist, still trying to catch their breath.

'_Odd…'_

Harry zoned back in as McGonagall finished her speech. "Now if you will all follow me." She pushed open the solid wood doors and the stream of students followed in a gaggle behind her.

Talking and whispers echoed throughout the Great Hall as students commented on the new first years and asked each other how the summer was.

Harry glanced quickly over the hall. Gryffindor and Slytherin were farthest apart, being on opposite ends of the room, with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff helping to separate the two warring Houses.

In the front of the room on a slightly raised dais sat the Head Table. The teachers looked over their charges, keeping an eye out for any misconduct.

McGonagall stopped and motioned for the first years to group in the front of the House tables where a stool sat with an old battered hat on top. Silence descended over the Great Hall.

The hat seemed to shake itself, before addressing those before it.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
><em>_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
><em>_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
><em>_Set __Gryffindors apart;  
><em>

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff,  
><em>_Where they are just and loyal,  
><em>_Those patient __Hufflepuffs are true  
><em>_And unafraid of toil;  
><em>

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw,  
><em>_if you've a ready mind,  
><em>_Where those of wit and learning,  
><em>_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
><em>_And don't get in a flap!  
><em>_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
><em>_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Clapping descended on the Hall as teachers and students applauded the Sorting Hat's song.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment in her hand and spoke. "We will now begin the sorting. Abbott, Hannah."

A short, blonde haired girl stumbled up to the stool. She sat down and as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head a booming male-like voice announced, "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers went up from the Hufflepuff table as the other Houses clapped politely.

McGonagall went through her list, showing nothing as the Sorting Hat declared each person's House. Harry kept tally of how many students each House had received. So far Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both had two and Gryffindor and Slytherin each had one.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

One of the overweight boys Harry had seen trying to catch his breath earlier shuffled up to the stool. Before the hat even sat on his head it had already called out his House. "Slytherin!"

Harry glanced at Draco, who was looking very irritated at that proclamation.

"Davis, Tracy."

The girl was tall for a thirteen-year-old, with long black hair that hung to the small of her back. She sat and the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. But unlike the nine others before her the Sorting Hat didn't immediately shout out its decision. The Hat mumbled to itself and to the girl for several minutes before making its decision, which, Harry thought looking at Tracy's face, was not one she liked.

"Slytherin!" Tracy stalked off to the Slytherin House table.

A Gregory Goyle was called up, the other overweight boy Harry had seen. He was sent to Slytherin as well.

"Granger, Hermoine."

A short girl with very bushy brown hair walked up to the stool. _'She needs a hairdresser.'_

"Hmmm… very well, Gryffindor!" Cheers from the Gryffindor table resounded throughout the hall. A small groan from behind Harry made him look back. The male of the two red-heads was shaking his head and mumbling to his sister, Ginny, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Longbottom, Neville." Whispers broke out as McGonagall finished speaking.

Looking to his right Harry asked the two identical, Indian looking, twins what was going on. "What's the big deal with this Neville guy?" The twins looked at Harry as if he had two heads.

"You don't know who Neville Longbottom is?" One twin asked. Before Harry could reply the other twin cut him off. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived! He defeated," the girl looked around nervously before whispering, "You-Know-Who as a baby."

Harry just blinked at that information. "Uh, okay?" He wasn't entirely sure what his reaction was supposed to be but whatever the appropriate response was that hadn't been it as the two girls huffed and turned back to the Sorting. "Okay…" Harry muttered to himself, quite confused.

Neville Longbottom was a stout boy just an inch or two shorter than Harry. He had short brown hair and a pompous smile on his face as he graced the stool with his presence.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be arguing with Neville as it sat on his head.

Finished with the possible argument, the Hat seemed to huff before declaring its decision. "Gryffindor!"

'_Wow… I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be pretty cool? Just and chivalrous and stuff. That guy, err, bloke, is a huge ass! Or would it be arse? Arg! British English confuses me…'_

Neville strutted off towards the Gryffindor House table, to polite clapping and cheers. Harry missed the next boy to be Sorted, having been preoccupied with wondering why Neville was a celebrity (and trying to assimilate British English in his speech), though he did at least hear the House the boy had been sorted to: Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco didn't really walk up, at least not to Harry, who would have described it more as a saunter. Draco sat on the stool and as the Hat descended, before it even touched Draco's head, it shouted out, "Slytherin!" A scowl crossed Draco's face for a brief moment before morphing into a smug sneer.

'_Odd…' _ Harry thought.

"Nott, Theodore." A lanky boy, slightly taller than Draco marched up to the stool and took his seat. And much like that Hat had done with Draco it shouted out before even touching his head, "Slytherin!"

Theodore shrugged and walked off.

Three girls followed Theodore Nott, one went to Slytherin, one to Ravenclaw and the last to Gryffindor; making a total of twenty eight people sorted so far: nine to Ravenclaw, eight to Slytherin, six to Hufflepuff, and five to Gryffindor.

A hesitant pause followed before McGonagall called the next name. "Potter, Harry?"

Silence suffused the Great Hall. The older students and those who had just been sorted, glanced at each other, unsure if this was a joke; the six remaining unsorted first years looked amongst themselves, trying to figure out who was Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley looked straight at Harry, who hunched in on himself, before taking a step towards the stool. All eyes turned to look at him. Harry's green eyes dropped to the floor, hoping to hide the secret they held. He took his seat on the stool and waited as he felt the fabric of the Sorting Hat alight on his head.

"_My, my… just what do we have here? Very cunning Mister Potter, very cunning indeed! You would surely do well in Slytherin with that. Ah, but look at this… Such bravery! Standing up to something like that for someone who has belittled you, maybe Gryffindor is where you belong. You have an intelligent mind, too. You're hard-working and an abundance of loyalty to spare. Any House would suit you… My, my, such a decision to make!"_ The Sorting Hat's voice whispered in Harry's mind.

Harry froze.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley watched with baited breathe as Harry Potter sat down to be Sorted.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Ron whispered as he elbowed her to catch her attention.

Grunting in slight pain, she elbowed him back before rubbing the sore spot. "Nothing…" She muttered back

"Right." He replied, sarcastically. "Wait, isn't he the bloke who rode with you in the boat to the castle?"

Ginny winced slightly. Everyone said Ron wasn't bright but she knew better, he caught a lot more than people realized and used it when it would make the greatest impact. _'I swear he's a Slytherin in disguise…'_

"Yes, I was in the same boat as him." She growled out.

"And you didn't inform me why?" was his mild reply.

"I didn't bloody well know I was supposed to!" She angrily whispered back to her twin, turning to glare at him.

Ron was about to whisper his retort as Ginny elbowed him, and turned back to the Sorting Hat as it spoke.

"Well then better be…"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>I was having some formatting problems with this so if something looks messed up please tell me and I'll check it out. Thanks!<p>

Alright! My longest chapter so far... Thirteen pages in word... I was rather amazed, especially since this is the, I want to say, fifth version of this particular chapter... Yes I was very irritated trying to get the chapter to work out...

So typed up the bulk of this chapter listening to Wizard Rock (wrock) which, if you've never heard it, is music based off the Harry Potter series. It's very entertaining! :D I recommend it to all die-hard HP fans! Especially: The Moaning Myrtles song "Prefects Are Hot"... It's so wrong yet very funny. Oh and drinking non-alcoholic butterbeer. It's very good stuff.

Happy, very late, Holidays and New Year to all of you~! :)

I do hope your Holiday was much better than my own :) And thanks for reading and reviewing!

Note: everything after this pretty much turns into a rant... just letting you know. 

Not going to lie, this was supposed to be posted before Christmas... but life, of course, got in the way, what with having to make sure everything was set before I took my leave to go home and stuff... (I hate my work sometimes... T_T) and then I was all set to get it finished and posted while I was on leave since I had no car, and then DRAMA happens... I **_absolutely_** love my ex-boyfriend... Really! I don't threaten just anybody with possible bodily harm with an RPG! I really hate being lied to... An if I actually had to see him every freaking day, I would probably hurt him... -_- Girls don't date your friends, no matter what. The headache is not worth it. So yeah... My holiday was FANTASTIC! -insert sarcasm-

Oh and before I forget. _**I have a life!**_ I know it may not seem like it, but I do! So please don't leave comments, anonymous or otherwise, just telling me to update. I love that you like the story so much but I, again, only write as a stress reliever (which was much needed after these last few weeks...). And to be honest I am writing the next chapter when you ask, it just takes me forever to get to this format because I write it out on paper then rework it and then when I type it up it goes through at least one more revision before I actually post it. Unless I decide I can't stand the entire chapter that I've already written and rewrite the entire thing... but that's another problem...

End therapeutic rant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-See first chapter

Legend

_'Thoughts'_

_Diary entry_

And here we go! Chapter Four of _Choices_._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_"Well then better be…"_

* * *

><p>"…GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

Silence dominated the hall as Harry stood up from the stool and placed the Sorting Hat back on top of it. On shaky legs he stumbled in the direction of the Gryffindor House table, the magic in his robes and uniform changing the lining and decorations to the majestic scarlet and gold of Gryffindor.

The Great Hall was still silent as Harry collapsed in the open seat next to a bushy-haired brunette first year girl until a Hufflepuff stood up and started to clap. Immediately his housemates stood and started to clap with him, showing the Houses' trait of acceptance and loyalty.

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins followed, both clapping politely.

The Gryffindors were the last to respond; the shock of the Sorting still fresh. As the other Houses continued to clap the stupor wore off and they responded in true Gryffindor fashion: whistles, clapping, and cheering echoed in the Great Hall like thunder.

As the Great Hall returned to silence Professor McGonagall resumed the Sorting, though Harry missed the last few, too consumed in his relief to pay attention.

After the last first year took their seat the Headmaster stood up. The quiet chatter that had started after the Sorting ended as everyone turned to the Headmaster.

Harry watched as the Headmaster surveyed the four Houses, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

With a smile half hidden in his rather long, grey, beard he spoke. "Welcome! Welcome First Years and returning students. Now you must all be hungry after the train ride but before we start the Feast I have a few words to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" And with those four words the Headmaster clapped his hands and the empty platters lining the tables filled with food to the amazement of the first year students and the delight of the returning ones.

Harry watched as the Muggle-born first years hesitated while their magical counter parts tucked in without a second thought.

Before Harry himself had a chance to begin eating the girl next to him introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger." She said, as she turned to face him, her scent swirling in Harry's direction as her mass of hair swished from the movement.

Harry blinked as the scent of leather and books assailed his sense of smell. "Er, hi, I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." He replied, trying to focus on her voice instead of the smell of the food and people around him.

"Hi again, Harry!" A jovial voice spoke up from across the table.

Harry looked across from him and there sat Ginny Weasley, along with the red-headed boy he assumed was her brother.

Harry smiled as he replied. "Hello, Ginny and, uh, I don't know your name…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The boy grinned. "Ronald Weasley, or Ron if you prefer."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Ron."

Before anything else could be said two identical red-headed boys sat down next to Ginny and Ron sandwiching the two first years between them.

"Well, look at this, Gred. Icckle Gin-Gin and Ronnikins are chums with Harry Potter!"

"I see it, Forge, but I just can't believe it… They didn't even introduce us!"

Ginny and Ron were struggling to get out from between what could only be their older siblings, both a bright red at the nicknames they had been called.

"Then we shall introduce ourselves. That's Fred-" the one sitting next to Ron said pointing at Fred sitting one next to Ginny.

"-And that's George." Fred finished, pointing at George sitting next to Ron.

"Well, we'll be seeing you around Gin-Gin and Ronnikins." Fred and George said at the same time, smiling at the reaction from their nicknames.

The older twins got up and walked back to their seats farther up the table, laughing.

"Prats." Ginny and Ron mumbled as they moved back to their original spots.

Harry shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth to keep from laughing at the looks of murder on Ginny and Ron's faces.

The four loaded their plates with the assorted foods in front of them and started eating as they introduced themselves. Before long the main course disappeared only to be replaced by dozens of desserts, to the delight of many of the students.

Not long after the students slowly stopped eating, full of good food and new friendships. The remaining food disappeared just as magically as it had come and Professor Dumbledore stood up before any talking could start.

"Before you are released to your Common Rooms there a few start of term notices. For the First Years and anyone who needs a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you that the list of banned items now includes Fanged Frisbees and Flying yo-yos. The entire list is posted on his office door if you are interested. And finally, the Third Floor Corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now Prefects please escort the First Years to their Houses."

With that dismissal whispering broke out as the fifth year Prefects gathered the first years and lead them on a small tour to their House Common Rooms and Dormitories while the older years rushed on ahead.

* * *

><p>Ginny stretched out across the four-poster bed that would be hers for the next ten months and listened to the chatter of the other three girls changing for bed.<p>

She pulled the drapes on her bed closed after wishing them a good night and pulled out her diary, ink, and a quill. It would be the first time she would be writing in this diary, having saved it for when she would start Hogwarts to document every moment.

Ginny ran her hand over the black leather cover. _'It's very nice, even if it does look rather antique. Though I think that just gives it more character.'_

Dipping her quill in the ink, Ginny started to write her first entry.

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley._

Before she could think of how to explain her trip to Hogwarts the words on the page faded. Startled Ginny could only stare as new words appeared. Words she hadn't written.

_Hello Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle._

FIN

* * *

><p>Ehehe... Is now a bad time to say that I can't start writing the next chapter until I have my book? ^^;<p>

Been a long time since I updated and with the four day weekend I have I wanted to go ahead and finish this chapter and upload it. And like the above says I can't start writing the next chapter until I have my book, which is packed away in a closet... at my parents house... two thousand miles away from where I live currently...

Did I mention I'm going on leave in two weeks to see my family? At my parents house? XD So yes I plan to find it and pick it up along with 2-4. So I can hopefully start it soon. I have most of it in my head but I just want to refresh myself since I've read so much HP fanfiction in the last couple of months.

Oh and the entire bottom half of this chapter is completely different from when I wrote it out on paper... but this flows much smoother than the original so... eh.

I've got several questions for you all.

First, which pairings are you expecting? Obviously this story is AU but I'm curious what you think my parings might be. (Other than the only already stated)

Second, should it be one story per book? Several books per story? Or all books in one story? Any of the three is fine for me but, again, I was curious what you think.

If there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing if you do)! And don't forget the other story that contains one shots for this 'verse, which I hope to update with a couple more stories soon(ish?).

Once again thanks for reading!

Pyx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

See blanket disclaimer.

_Recap:_

_Dear Dairy,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley._

Before she could think of how to explain her trip to Hogwarts the words on the page faded. Startled Ginny could only stare as new words appeared. Words she hadn't written.

_ Hello Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle._

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the mirror, his golden colored eyes glaring back. He hated putting in the charmed contacts Sirius had purchased in Diagon Alley during the trip for school supplies. They were such a pain but Harry had to agree that the contacts were much safer than a glamour charm if he wished to keep his oddly colored eyes secret. It was easier he supposed than trying to fight the fear they seemed to cause whenever he went out without a glamour or the contacts in. Muggles and wizards alike were fearful of the strange and unknown; especially when it was such a noticeable feature.<p>

Harry sighed as he placed the contact in his right eye and started on the left. _'I really hate doing this...'_

Finishing by blinking to shift the contacts into place Harry caught sight of the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his shoulder before grabbing his school shirt to shrug into and button up.

It was a weird scar to be sure and Sirius had never fully explained why or where he had received it. The memory of the pain that had momentarily shot through his arm at the feast last night surfacing as he pulled on his Gryffindor bedecked pull-over.

_'I best let Sirius know about that. Maybe he or even the Pack may know what caused it.' _Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his glasses, still unsure why the contacts weren't vision correcting, though, Harry suspected Sirius was getting a laugh at the glasses for some reason.

Muffled voices from the dorm room announced the waking of Harry's roommates. Placing his glasses on and checking one last time to make sure the contacts were working and a pair of emerald green eyes looked back Harry left the bathroom so everyone else could get ready.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned excitedly as he left the Great Hall after breakfast. Today was the first day of classes and he couldn't wait to start. His Head of House, Professor McGonagall, had handed out the Gryffindor House schedules as they ate. As the nine Gryffindor first years had compared schedules, Hermoine bemoaning the lack of extra-curriculars, they realized the schedules were the same and all stated that Astronomy was the first class they would experience in Hogwarts.<p>

Stuffing the slip of parchment into his robe pocket Harry turned as a voice called out.

"Gryffindor First Years, over here!"

Several of Harry's year-mates, Hermoine being one of them, were already surrounding the red headed Prefect from the train, Percy Weasley.

Harry joined the group as the last few Gryffindors exited the Great Hall. "Good, now that all of you are here, I and my female counterpart, Sally-Ann Perks, will be guiding you to your first classes for the next two days. We will be showing you the quickest ways to class and after Wednesday if you are late to class you will be subject to the Professors' punishment."

The group of first years nodded in understanding. Percy continued his lecture, "Very well, your first class is Astronomy and we will head back to our House to grab the required textbooks for your morning classes. It's best to grab the morning books because you may not have enough time to return and grab the next book.

"Now follow me to your class." with that the group set off to gather their books and head to class.

* * *

><p>Ron and Ginny both groaned as they left Professor Sinistra's Astronomy class. Harry grinned as he followed the two out.<p>

"I don't think it was really that bad you two." He commented. Hermoine nodded her agreement. "See, Hermoine agrees." Harry added.

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny laughed. "I can't speak for Ron but if we're stuck sitting for all our classes I think I'll be doing that every time... I don't do still very well."

Ron groaned again, "It's not that... It's the homework! We haven't even been here a whole day and Professor Sinistra is already assigning homework! I'm doomed..."

Hermoine snorted at Ron's statement. "If you had listened during class you would have no problem with the homework."

Hermoine sniffed and walked over to the Gryffindor girl wearing a Prefect badge standing down the hallway from the classroom to avoid the cluster of students exiting.

Ron's jaw dropped as Ginny tried to stifle her snickering. Harry shrugged, "She's right, Ron. I haven't spent much time in Europe in the last few years but just taking some notes during the class gave me plenty to fill up the ten inches of parchment Professor Sinistra asked for." Harry shook his head at the twins and followed after Hermione.

The rest of the Gryffindors joined the group and the Prefect started speaking. "I'm Sally-Ann Perks and now that you're all here I can lead you to the next class; follow me."

She set off down the hall, in the opposite direction in which they had come to the Astronomy classroom. The first years, confused, trailed after her.

She stopped at a green and silver tapestry depicting a battle between a man holding a rooster and a gigantic snake with eyes glowing yellow.

The nine first years gathered in a loose semicircle around Sally-Ann and the tapestry.

Harry, standing next to Ginny and Hermione, whispered the name of the enormous reptile. "Basilisk...". Ginny and Hermione both glanced at Harry curiously.

" That's correct, Potter. This tapestry depicts a man fighting a legendary reptile called a basilisk. This tapestry is also a secret passage down to the dungeons. This is the only tapestry of its kind in this part of the castle. The exit comes out down the corridor from the Potions classroom." With her instructions and brief explanation over, Sally-Ann pulled aside the tapestry and revealed a door. She gestured to Dean Thomas to open the door. Dean gulped and nodded. He opened the door, revealing a black space. The first years all looked at each other wondering who would go first. Ginny grinned beside Harry as Ron took a step toward the door. With a mighty heave, and possibly an evil cackle if Ron was asked, Ginny shoved Ron through and then followed him.

Harry tried not to laugh. It seemed it wasn't just Fred and George who delighted in making Ron miserable.

Hermione shrugged and brushed past Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, and Neville Longbottom.

Neville huffed as Hermione went through the door, annoyed. "Well, I can't let some muggle outshine me. I am the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes at Neville's tone. _'What a condescending ass...'_

The rest of the first years followed after Neville leaving Harry and Sally-Ann the last ones to go through.

"Best get through and on to class, Harry. Professor Snape hates Gryffindors and with Neville as part of your year I'm sure he's going to be thrilled."

Harry nodded and thanked her before walking through the passage. On the other side Hermione stood, waiting. Harry glanced at her, puzzled. Her emotions were strong enough to smell, nervousness and uncertainty the most poignant of them all.

He smiled, "You didn't have to wait for me, Hermione. I appreciate it though." Hermione smiled back and relief filled the air.

"I didn't want you to be late to class. You said last night potion-making was something you really liked." Harry grinned wider surprised that she had remembered his off-handed comment.

'_She has a really good memory, I said that to Ginny while Hermione was talking with Dean and Seamus. Hmm... I wonder if I could... No much to soon. That would raise too many questions... Though the game They had me do could work. She might be interested. It would be nice to have a friend who was human for once...'_

Hermione looked at him oddly as he shook his head, curiosity bubbling.

"I think we should head to class." Harry said, nodding his head down the hallway. Hermione agreed and they headed to class.

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

I am a super horrible person... And we're just going to leave it at that... If you'd like to know more see my profile.

If there are spelling/grammar errors let me know, I'll try to fix it but my tablet isn't too fond of typing...

All anon reviews will be answered on my profile!

This was pretty much just filler to introduce Ginny enjoying messing with Ron and the start of Harry and Hermione's friendship. There are several one-shots in different stages of writing for the out-takes story. I also drafted up a class schedule that they will be following for the rest of the year that will be posted as well. Also if you're interested in seeing the entire student body list which details how many students are in each year/house, names, blood status, prefects/heads, etc. please let me know and I'll go ahead and type that up. I've put a ton of effort and research into keeping with the time frame names and hours on end on the HP Lexicon site to come up with all my stuff, so some is canon some isn't.

Also there are links to websites that are references for things in my profile as well if you want to check those things out. It will be updated when I have a real computer and not a tablet.


End file.
